<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Course by AllyThePotato</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29722983">Of Course</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyThePotato/pseuds/AllyThePotato'>AllyThePotato</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>And Why Is That? [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Denial of Feelings, Emotional Hurt, Infidelity, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:13:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29722983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyThePotato/pseuds/AllyThePotato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He loses himself in it, because that's all he feels he can do. </p><p>He moves in time with it, lets it take full control, breathes in time with it. </p><p>Love me no matter what?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>And Why Is That? [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of Course</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmex/gifts">Carmex</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Two parts in one day???</p><p>Why can I do this but not my chemistry homework?<br/>Only God knows.</p><p>Part 5 to And Why Is That, set in the present.</p><p>Once again, for Anna.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Blaine's hands ghost over the piano keys, not pressing down on any of them. He stares at them, the ebony and the ivory—but he doesn't press any of them. It's just quiet. It's almost as though he's listening for something, the way his head is tilted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But what would he be listening for?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lavender—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanilla and cinnamon and new fabric—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sebastian—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Candle—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He takes a deep breath and presses a few keys, as if testing how strong his hands are before launching into one of Chopin's nocturnes, his hands sliding up and down the keyboard with ease.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He loses himself in it, because that's all he feels he can do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He moves in time with it, lets it take full control, breathes in time with it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Love me no matter what?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He loses himself in it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He's near the end of the song, his fingers coming down hard on the keys, the music swelling and he's sweating and—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Love me no matter what?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The song ends. He exhales, runs a hand over his face. It comes back wet. Sweat or tears—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaine knows which one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hears the door open, the light footsteps that mean Kurt’s home. He quickly wipes his face. Pastes on a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Love me no matter what? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of </span>
  <em>
    <span>course—</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stands up, stretches his shoulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurt comes around the corner, bag in hand. "Hey," he says, putting his bag down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hi," Blaine says and wraps his arms around Kurt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He loses himself in it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He breathes in and it's vanilla and cinnamon and new fabric. He buries his head into Kurt's shoulder. He feels Kurt's breath hitch in surprise, but he relaxes and pulls Blaine to the bed, kicking off his shoes. Blaine crawls up to the head of the bed, shedding his sweater. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurt arches an eyebrow, reaching out and touching Blaine’s chest, his fingers ghosting over the bare skin there. "Do you—do you want to?" His fingers begin unbuttoning his own shirt, stumbling slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Love me no matter what?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Of course—</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaine helps him, pulling the shirt off Kurt’s shoulders with practiced ease. "No, I just want to lay here for a little while, is that okay?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurt nods, and lays back on their pillows. Blaine tangles their legs together, kisses Kurt chastely on the lips before laying his head on Kurt's chest. "Remember when we were just kids, Kurt? Remember when everything seemed so easy?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes," Kurt says, his voice quiet. "I remember."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurt's heart beat at a steady rhythm, Blaine’s fingers tapped in time with it.  "I miss that," Blaine whispers. "When you were the boy I met on a stairwell, when I was the boy who danced in my bedroom for you. I miss that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Love me no matter what?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaine felt Kurt’s breath falter. "I miss that, too, Blaine." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaine nods into Kurt's chest, presses a kiss between his ribs. "What happened to that?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurt's voice breaks when he says, "I think we just grew up, love."</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The song Blaine plays is called Nocturne No.2 by Chopin, and can be found in the playlist i created for this series :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>